Deeper Down The hole
by art-of-dying
Summary: while hidan and kakuzu are on a mission, hidan see's a talking fox in a coat, the are lead by the fox to a large burrow, the two fall in it and land in a mysterious world.      possible hidan x kakuzu


**Deeper Down The hole**

a warm mid spring after noon in the reaches outside of Amegakure , just another day nothing interesting about it, as usual clouds were high in the sky the winds were mild, birds and other animals ran around in the grassy plain, the sound of the wind brushing the leaves of the trees could be heard from a far.

The akatsuki's zombie pair were travailing though the outskirts of the rain village, the two were on a mission to capture a ninja from the grass village for integration reasons, hidan and kakuzu kept to themselves, though hidan looked to kakuzu every once and a while, after walking about a few more miles, the banker stared back at the jashinist, there eyes met each others. Nothing but the wind was heard then kakuzu broke the silence.

"your being rather silent today. Why?" kakuzu asked, hidan gave him a dirty look, kakuzu never asked hidan quistions like this, he would tell him to shut up rather than ask to talk. The jashinist was now confused by the stitch nin, "i just don't want to talk is all. Plus you tell me to shut up when I do talk so whats it to you if I don't talk now." hidan uttered, kakuzu walked up to hidan, "it's just not like you to be this quiet. I'm just questioning if you feeling fine." kakuzu muttered, the jashinist was growing with discomfort with how close the banker was to him, his eyes wandered to the side of kakuzu, he looked over to see a fox with orange fur and on top of his fur, he wore a head band with the insignia of Konohagakure and a coat that was black and neon orange.

the fox took a watch out of its coat-pocket, then looked at it "my time is almost up! If i'm late she'll have my head for sure!" the fox yelled in anxiety, he dashed off into the forest, hidan then chased after the fox, "hidan! Where the hell are you off to?" kakuzu shouted, the banker then pursued the jashinist, the two akatsuki hightail it as fast as they could after the fox in the coat, then the fox went into a very large size burrow.

Hidan halted right in front of the tunnel below him, though kakuzu bumped into hidan, kakuzu grapped hidan's hand as he fell into the hole, the banker held tight on to the jashinist but the soft earth underneath collapsed and the two fell down into the fox's burrow, it went straight on for many miles down as if it were a very deep well. The jashinist and the banker look down to see they were coming to, though it was dark and they couldn't see a thing.

the jashinist looked at the sides of the well, they were filled with cupboards and book-shelves,the banker saw maps and pictures hung upon pegs, "were in the hell are we falling to?" hidan questioned, kakuzu still held on to hidans hand, he didn't want to lose his partner in this strange hole, he gripped it hard, "i'm not sure... but this fall isn't come to an end soon. Hidan don't let go of my hand no matter what." kakuzu said, the jashinist held on to kakuzu's hand tighter as they gain monument from the fall, "how many miles have we fallen by this time?" hidan asked, the two akatsukis went deeper and deeper, the falling was boring the both of them, at lest they had each other company, "we must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth." kakuzu said

the two then hit a falling bed with a thump, and down they came faster, the bed landed harshly to the ground, the fall was over finally, though some they landed on the sealing, the banker had thwacked head on to the black and white tiled floor, the jashinist fallowed and landed on top of his fellow akatsuki member, "Ouch! Hidan get off of me! Your killing my spine!" kakuzu yelled, hidan got up quickly, the jashinist then helped the banker up, the banker looked up but only saw black overhead, before the jashinst and the banker another long passage, that fox they chased was running down it. The jashinist went like the wind, they were close behind it when they turned the corner the fox was no longer to be seen, the jashinist and banker came to a long hall, many lamps hung from the roof.

Doors surround the end of the round the hall, the jashinist and banker tried each and every one of them but they were all locked, the two wondered how were they ever to get out. Hidan looked to a small door that was next to kakuzu's foot, "there! Look!" hidan shouted, kakuzu looked to the door, he got on his knees and tried to open it, "no good it's locked as well." kakuzu said, hidan looked to a glass table that was in the middle of the room, there was a tiny golden key that would fit the lock of the little door, hidan gave it to kakuzu, "try it on the little door," hidan said.

The banker got back on his knees and opened the door with the key, kakuzu looked though the passage to see the loveliest garden he ever saw, "well now how will we get though the door, we don't know how to use shrinking jutsus" kakuzu said, the jashinist looked back to the table to see if there were something to help him, there of the glass top was a blue glass bottle that said 'DRINK ME' in big silver letters, he took it over to the banker, "What is this?" hidan asked, the banker examined it, the only thing it said was 'drink me', kakuzu pulled his mask of his nose and sniffed it, it smelt very sweet like pastries, it wasn't any sort of poison, but just to be sure he gave it back to hidan, "well it says drink it so try it. It can't kill you your immortal. It could damage one of my hearts. Though I can tell it's not poison." kakuzu said

the jashinist shrugged then took a gulp of it, the jashinist started to feel odd, the banker thought the jashinist was gonna puke but to his surprise the jashinist grew the size of a giant, the jashinist hit his head on the sealing, "ow fucking jashin! What the hell happened to me!" hidan asked, the banker looked up to the jashinist who was now ten feet taller than him, "well know we know that drinking that stuff makes you taller" kakuzu laughed, the jashinist glared down at the banker below him "sh...shut up fucker!" hidan yelled at kakuzu, the jashinist eyes begain to tear up, and he started crying, giant tears fell to the floor, the hall started to flood, from all the tears, the banker tried to climbed onto the jashinist's leg, but was only able to take hold of lose cloth of his pants, "hidan stop crying! Your gonna drowned me! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! Now please cease your tears!" kakuzu shouted, the jashinist picked up the banker and placed him on his shoulder, "i-i-i'm...sorry...kakuzu...i-i-i can't stop c-c-c-crying...i think...it's an effect from...the drink..." hidan sniffled, the banker watched the room be come four inches deep in water, "well I might be able to stop you crying then." kakuzu said, the jashinist looked to the banker, "h-h-how?" hidan asked, the banker ticked the jashinist, he begin to laugh, the tears stopped pouring from the jashinist.

The water had a chance to drain out into the tiny door now, "Hidan try opening the box over there that says eat me." kakuzu said, he then pointed to the box on the table, the jashinist took his large hand to it and opened it to see it was full of cakes and cookies, he pulled out one and ate it, "what good" Hidan paused as he grew the to the size of a mouse, the banker now towered over him, "oh good jashin now i'm tiny!" Hidan said, Kakuzu looked to the smaller Hidan below him, "well know we know how to get out." kakuzu said, the banker took one of the cakes, he grew to the size of a mouse as well, "now lets get out of her!" kauzu said, the jashinist nodded the two walked out of the hall and on to a step the was surrounded by water from hidan's tears, the two akatsuki members swam though the water and on the shore.

" I wish I didn't cry before" hidan said


End file.
